Touring Roma
by Eseculo
Summary: Italy decides that Germany needs to take the day off. So, what better way is there to spend the day than looking at the beautiful work of Roma. GermanyXN.Italy Rome will be referred to as Roma throughout the work.
1. Campo dei Fiori

At the end of the chapters please read the authors notes that I have put in. Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any piece of Axis Powers Hetalia. If I did it would just be about Italy and Germany making out and other fluffy stuff like this.

~PASTA!~

"Ve, ve Germany let's go already!" cried Italy. For once Italy had gotten up early and surprisingly enough he was ready to go before Germany was.

"I still don't understand why we have to do this, I could get so much wor-," but before Germany could finish the smaller figure interrupted, "Germany," Italy whined putting extra emphasis on the elongated 'y'. "You'll die if you're always working, working, working."

Germany sighed, it was no use arguing with this Italian man when it came to specific subjects such as why they must always have pasta for lunch and dinner, or why he always has to have a siesta every day, or why he can't ever do any work. Germany could go on for hours but his train of thought was interrupted when Italy started pulling Germany towards the door.

"Fine, fine," Germany said as a sign of defeat, "just let me put my shoes on."

"Hurry!" said Italy while walking in circles impatiently.

"Okay, I'm ready let's go."

"Finally," sighed Italy. He ran off then only to come back holding out his hand expectantly.

"What?" Germany questioned, "What is it now?" his German accent made the w's start to slightly sound like v's.

"The car keys, silly!" Italy giggled. "I can't drive unless I have them."

Germany cautiously backed up, hand on his back pocket that was containing the keys in question. "Oh, no. We almost got into an accident the last time you drove."

"But, Germanyyyy…"

"No," said Germany in a firm tone. "Fine," pouted Italy, "But then you can't drive either!"

"What?" Germany asked, surprised. "But how are we supposed to get any-"

Italy cut him off, "don't worry! Lots of people walk everywhere in Roma. Besides it's hard to find parking spaces anyway and we can enjoy the sculpture as we walk!"

Germany sighed, it wasn't that he hated walking in fact he enjoyed it very much. It was just that he knew that Italy would begin complaining that his feet hurt or something else after about half an hour.

They walked out on Italy's house and onto Via Nazionale.

Italy, began leading Germany with a spring in his step, "Okay, first on the list is breakfast!"

They walked up to the edge of the street and were able to cross easily since it was early in the morning and not many cars were out. As they walked into the café, Germany saw that the menu was in Italian. Well, that was a problem. So he turned to the glass counter that covered many different types of breakfast pastries. They had a large variety including some familiar pastries such as croissants to others that Germany had never seen before.

They sat down at a nearby table patiently waiting for the waiter or waitress. While waiting Germany turned to Italy and asked, "So what are we going to do today?"

Italy answered thoughtfully, "Weeelll, I thought I would show you around Roma, but other than that it's a secret." Italy smiled playfully ending his answer with a wink.

Germany sighed; he hated not knowing what others were planning for him.

The waitress came and started speaking in Italian. Germany told what Italy what he wanted and Italy ordered for him.

A few minutes later the waitress returned and set a coffee and croissant in front of Germany and an espresso and a chocolate croissant in front of Italy. As they ate Germany became amazed at the amount of chocolate that oozed out of Italy's croissant. But Germany did enjoy his meal even if he was constantly pestered by Italy to hurry.

When they left the café Germany was surprised at the amount of speeding cars and motorcycles on the road. Hadn't they ever heard of a speed limit?

Even crossing the road was a dangerous plight.

Germany was constantly pulling Italy out of the way of a speeding car or, more commonly, motorcycles until Italy whined, "Germany I'll be fine. This is my country after all."

Germany begrudgingly let Italy go. He hated seeing Italy in constant danger. Germany just wanted to grab Italy close to him and keep him safe. Germany blushed at that thought and shook his head to get rid of it. Sure, he wanted to keep Italy safe, he was Germany's ally after all, but hold him close?

"Germany this way!" Italy's voice rang out above the noise of the traffic, and his own dizzying thoughts, bringing Germany back to reality. He needed to pay attention to make sure he didn't get hit. After all Italy did have one of the highest rates of pedestrian accidents.

Italy led Germany through a small ally and into a small plaza with many carts of fruits and vegetables. Germany looked up at the side of the plaza to see a stone sign built into the wall that read Campo dei Fiori.

He pointed out the sign to Italy and Italy grinned and answered "Campo dei Fiori, the Marketplace of Flowers."

Germany looked around the market it certainly deserved the name. There were spring flowers blooming in every possible place, and a few that seemed impossible such as in between the stones that lined the road. But, it was a nice place bustling with life and enjoyment.

Italy was bursting with joy, "Ve, ve Germany let's get some fresh pasta and tomatoes!" Germany smirked with Italy the subject always turned to pasta. He nodded, "As long as I don't have to cook it."

Because even if Italy only cooked pasta, Germany had to admit that it was tasty.

"Uwaah!" Italy exclaimed, surprised. It was surprising that Germany even let him get pasta in the first place. He then gave Germany a hug and a peck on the cheek, "Grazie, Germany!"

Germany blushed and stuttered, "I–idiot what are you doing in public?"

Italy just smiled in return. Germany thought to himself, "idiot why does he always do that sort of thing, and especially in public?" But, more importantly why did those actions always make his heart beat so fast? He had never felt this way before, or had he. Germany felt that he had experienced such feelings before when he was younger but his memory failed him as usual when it involved something in his childhood.

"Ve, ve Germany," said Italy while waving a hand in front of Germany's distant expression. "Let's go."

Germany looked down upon the attention depraved Italian and gestured towards him saying, "Lead the way."

~PASTA!~

So you must be wondering why I asked you to read this section huh? Well, just read it and you'll understand.

So, this fanfic is based on the trip I had going to Italy for spring break in March. So to describe it accurately this fanfic takes place in Spring. Also, they will be visiting the places that I visited upon going there so my descriptions should be relatively accurate, and there will be some basic Italian words thrown in. For any complicated ones I'll put a translation at the bottom. Or message me I don't mind.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll be diligently posting a new chapter up every friday or if you're lucky maybe I'll post sooner. But please Review. BTW one more thing, criticism is highly appreciated so long as it is constructive. ^-^

P.S. This is in fact my first time writing yaoi if you can tell.

P.S.S. This is the new beta-ed version.


	2. Flowers and a Pickpocket

Disclaimer: It can be found in chapter 1.

Please enjoy.

~PASTA!~

They quickly traversed through a web of streets and alleys and although Italy had a cheerful smile throughout the whole trip, Germany was sure that for part of the trip Italy was just getting them hopelessly lost.

When the two of them reached their destination Germany gasped. The sight was amazing! He looked around; he had never seen so many flowers before.

Italy giggled at Germany's awestruck expression, "So what do you think of the Piazza di Spagna?" Italy gestured to all the surrounding flowers causing Germany to blush. Italy just looked so cute and innocent surrounded by the ever-blossoming flowers. The sight of it caused Germany to just want to take a picture of Italy right then and there. But, before those thoughts could progress into more _interesting_ ones of Italy and some _other things_ that Germany wanted to do to him, Germany shook his head to purge himself of the thoughts. What was he thinking? Those were the kind of thoughts you had about women. Not that Germany had really ever felt the urge to think of a woman in that perspective before.

Germany turned to look at Italy again whom was looking at the different flowers and realized that if you looked closely at Italy and if he was younger and wearing the right clothes he could be mistaken for a girl. Germany also had a sneaking suspicion that Italy probably had been mistake for a girl in his younger years.

While Italy was looking at all the different types of beautiful flowers, Germany acted on instinct and plucked a flower, immediately handing it to the smaller country. Italy looked up at Germany with his innocent face and softly whispered, "Germany," but Germany could barely hear him, he was too distracted by the oh-so-soft looking and slightly wet lips that the words had passed through.

Germany blushed and turned away, realizing the implications of what he had just done. He stuttered an excuse, "Y-you looked like you wanted one."

Italy fingered the red carnation and tucked it away behind his ear.

Italy had a silly smile on his face in an instant, and although Germany didn't know it; that smile was merely a mask Italy was wearing to hide the disappointment in his heart. "Of course, thank you Germany," a little disappointment involuntarily seeped into his voice.

"You're welcome." Germany grunted clearly embarrassed.

Italy motioned for to follow him once again. This time they only walked a short trek.

The sight of the prodigious fountain made Germany's jaw drop.

How someone had managed to carve the fountain was a mystery to Germany. Personally he would have gone crazy after the first week, but to carve it with such detail. Germany understood why so many people flocked to Roma year after year.

Italy stepped up to Germany, "La Fontana di Trevi sure is amazing isn't it?" Then Italy turned to face Germany and said, "Ve, ve, why don't we toss in some coins?"

Germany faced Italy in horror, "There is no way I am doing such a touristy thing!"

Meanwhile on the other side of la Fontana di Trevi America and England were on vacation and America had the same idea in mind as Italy. Although he was also dragging England toward the fountain by one arm while saying, "I want to throw in some coins England! Let's go!" England was fervently trying to pull away from the taller blonde. Then finally realizing that his struggling would do him no good England hissed, "Fine I will once you return my arm." America gave a triumphant "yay!" But, he knew that England would have had to given up eventually. After all, the hero always won in the end, right?

Back to Germany and Italy.

Italy, like America had previously, began pulling Germany with a vice-like grip, ensuring Germany that escape was impossible while pleading, "but it's tradition!"

Germany's iron will began cracking until it finally crumbled with Germany saying, "Fine but you have to do it with me!"

"Yay!" Italy had finally achieved victory and did a little dance of joy.

They walked down the stone steps and stood facing away from the fountain. Germany fished out his wallet and pulled out some Lire. He grabbed one for himself and one for Italy. Coins in hand, Italy called out to Germany, "One, Two, Three!" On three, the two of them tossed the coins into the water and were rewarded with a resounding 'plunk' as the coins hit the water. They then turned to watch the coins disappear into the depths of the water.

Suddenly, Germany heard a rumbling sound that seemed to emanate from the Italian's stomach. Germany turned to face Italy who had an embarrassed look on his face, and he mumbled something about it being time to eat.

However, Germany wasn't paying attention so much to Italy as to the hand that carefully stuck itself into the smaller country's pocket and withdrew a small wallet.

Unfortunately for the thief, Italy didn't notice. So, it was up to Germany to intervene. He grabbed the thief-in-question by the cuff of his shirt with one hand and slammed him into the railing that surrounded the fountain while Germany grabbed the arm that held the wallet with his other hand. Italy decided to help by frantically waving his arms around, doing absolutely nothing.

Germany said to Italy in a grunt like fashion, "Go...get...the police," taking a pause between each word to get a better grip on the pickpocket who was constantly trying to escape his captor. Italy responded to this command immediately and ran off to return with two police officers and a gelato.

Germany handed off the former pickpocket to the police and gave Italy back his wallet. Italy then gave him a grateful hug and looked up at Germany with a smile. Italy backed up and handed Germany his gelato saying, "Grazie, Germany. Since you're always saving me, you can have a bit of my gelato as a reward." Germany raised the gelato to his lips, only to pause. It wasn't that he hated gelato it was just that this sort of thing did count as an indirect kiss, right? Or, was he the only one that thought that?

Either way Germany blushed and reluctantly took a small bite of the gelato where the Italian's lips had previously been. He then handed it back to Italy who continued to devour the gelato.

"By the way," Germany casually asked, as they left the fountain area, "just where are we going to eat for lunch, and it better not be a restaurant that serves only pasta." Germany was sick of eating pasta for lunch for the past three days.

"Oh, don't worry Germany," Italy chirped cheerfully, "It definitely won't serve pasta."

~PASTA!~

Originally this was supposed to be two chapters but because they turned out so short I decided to combine them. I was originally considering making this story last only one day but I am considering changing that so it continues for a week. The reason being that I just had I really good idea about the two of them going to the Vatican. So, look forward to this story being longer.

Comments on the pickpocket scene. Well, as much as I would like to deny it, the Trevi fountain is in fact notorious for pickpockets. The reason for this is that there are usually huge crowds of hundreds of people surrounding the fountain making it very easy to have your wallet stolen there. Sorry, if I have offended anyone with this though.

Lira is the currency that Italy used before switching over to the Euro.

Please comment if you liked it, and even if you didn't; I can always use criticism too!

P.S. this is again the new beta-ed version.


	3. Colosseo e Foro Romano

Disclaimer: can be found in first chapter

Author Notes at the bottom

~PASTA!~

They walked down the alley a little farther and stopped in front of a rather large pizzeria. Germany sighed; of course, with Italy if it wasn't pasta then it was pizza. Well Italy was right, it certainly wasn't pasta.

The two of them sat down at an outside table and a waiter immediately served them water and handed them menus. Thankfully for Germany the menu was also translated in English. Not that it mattered much, Italy had ordered for the two of them anyway when the waiter came back without consulting Germany at all. Normally this irritated him but he let it slide with Italy, since he trusted Italy's taste.

Italy squirmed in his seat; he hated awkward silences.

However, fortunately for him the waiter returned quickly with a large pizza margherita.

Italy began to attack the pizza with his voracious appetite, whereas German ate his pizza at a reasonable pace, to ensure that he wouldn't choke. Germany had just gotten finished with his first slice when he saw that Italy was already on his third. Alarmed by the rate of consumption Germany took Italy's hand that held the pizza and said tenderly, "Hey, slow down, I wouldn't want for you to choke." Italy grinned and responded, "You're always looking out for me Germany. Grazie."

Germany blushed and quickly released Italy's hand. Why did Italy have to be so damn cute all the time?

Germany continued to eat his slice of pizza while trying to hide his embarrassment, and Italy also continued as well, although at a much slower rate this time. About a half an hour, and another pizza later the two of them finished and Germany paid for the check.

He looked at the clock; it was around 1 o'clock. So, Italy would probably want to take a siesta soon. Leading Germany to start walking toward the hotel. Surprisingly, Italy grabbed his arm before he could walk too far and asked, "Where are you going? I'm the one leading today." Germany stuttered saying, "B-but what about your siesta?"

Italy faced away from Germany for fear that he would see his blush and pouted; "Well I wanted to show you all the sights I could so I took an extra nap yesterday." "Huh," Germany grunted. He remembered scolding Italy yesterday for napping instead of working. "Well, why didn't you tell me yesterday?" Germany reprimanded Italy. "No!" cried Italy, "It's too embarrassing!"

Germany sighed; too embarrassing? Italy was the one who was always embarrassing him! "Well lead the way." Italy immediately went back to his previous exuberant mood, "Sí!"

They traipsed through the labyrinth of streets and alleys until they reached one of the major tourist spots in Roma, the Colosseo. Italy looked at Germany and giggled, it looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his skull.

They walked towards the prodigious architecture while Italy was spouting random facts at about 50 miles an hour, "So it's called Colosseo because there used to be a 33 meter statue next to it that Nero built of himself. But, with the Colosseo being so big there were some problems when they were building the subwa-!" Germany had gotten tired of history and had grabbed Italy's curly hair (you know the spirally one) on reflex to get him to be quiet, as he had done on numerous occasions.

However, he then remembered _exactly_ what that hair was.

Upon remembering this _fun_ fact, Germany immediately let go of the hair in question.

To which Italy sighed in relief and practically fainted into Germany's arms. He always felt drained after some one touched that certain spot. He had good reason to be tired to, given what that hair was.

Germany helped Italy into a bench and let him rest. "Errrr… sorry about that." Germany sat down next to Italy and Italy leaned into him and sighed, "It's okay. I'm sorry to take up your time like this though."

Germany blushed and sighed at the same time; there he was getting flustered over one small action or comment that Italy had made or said, and _only _because it was Italy had said it.

After a few peaceful moments, Germany looked over at Italy and wasn't surprised to find that he was asleep. All the walking, a lack of a siesta, and the previous event must have taken a lot out of him. Although Germany looked at Italy again, taking the time to look at his face carefully; noticing small things about him.

His eyelashes were rather long for a man, and his face had a slight tan; gained from being outside all the time. His nose was neither too big nor too small. His brown hair famed his slightly rounded face, and those lips. Those innocent lips that had been taunted him earlier when Italy had pecked him on the cheek. He wondered how they would feel on his own set of lips.

Germany suddenly stood up causing Italy to fall sideways into the bench at full force. He did NOT like were this was going.

"Ah! Germany! I'm sorry for falling asleep."

Germany muttered, "its okay." as he turned away from Italy. He was afraid that if he looked at Italy again he would have those thought again, and those said thoughts would lead him to do something, well, _embarrassing_.

"Germany what's wrong?" During this short time period, Italy had gotten around to the front of Germany.

Germany took a step away from him, "nothing," he grunted.

"Well, okay," Italy said, a hint of worry in his tone. Then he gained a cheerful expression, "Back to the tour!"

Italy led Germany through his tour of the coliseum quickly, trying to make up the time they had lost from his nap.

Anyone who was passing by would have thought that the tall German was **very** interested in the Colosseo. But, that was only because he was trying to distract himself from his cute Italian companion.

"Ve, ve Let's go to the Foro Romano next."

"Well you are the one leading the tour."

Italy grinned at Germany. He nervously checked his watch. Between the nap and the tour of the Colosseo, it was now 2:54.

They left the Colosseo and headed toward the colle Palatino. The reason that they were headed to the colle Palatino and not the Foro Romano was because that was how you got to the Foro Romano. You first needed to get a ticket at the colle Palatino and then pass over the hills until you eventually got to the Foro Romano.

On the short trip there Germany spotted a gelato cart. "Wait here," he commanded Italy. He left Italy, who stood there in confusion. He ran to the cart and bought two gelatos; a chocolate and strawberry one for Italy and a vanilla one for himself. Perhaps some of Italy's tastes had begun to rub off onto Germany

He walked back to Italy, who in turn ran towards him. Germany handed Italy his gelato.

Italy began to ask, "Wh-" but was cut off, "Well you seemed tired after your nap so I figured you needed more energy."

Italy happily began devouring his gelato as though he hadn't eaten in a week, whereas Germany was slowly eating his own gelato.

As they reached the busy road that separated them from their destination, Italy linked arms with Germany. However, before he could protest Italy began to help _Germany_ cross the street. Perhaps Italy was helpful in some aspects.

They paid for their fare after crossing and walked inside. Germany realized that they were still walking with their arms linked, but he decided not to say anything. It was rather soothing having the smaller man next to him.

As they traversed the fields and hills, Italy began to tell Germany more information about Roma. Germany paid no heed to him, but he pretended to be interested to be polite.

Then Italy got to the subject of how Grandpa Roma was founded. This piqued Germany's curiosity. Germany was well versed on this subject. After all, Roma's military skills were unmatched in their time.

Italy described the birth of Romulus and Remus and the she-wolf that raised them to Germany. "So that's why I always see those statues all over the place," Germany stated.

"Sí, even in the middle ages people were reminded of the glory of Roma, by the statues" said Italy with a wistful look in his eyes that told he was remembering the times he had spent with Grandpa Roma.

Germany gazed out to the landscape. It felt unnatural for Italy to be so melancholic. However, Germany felt that he shouldn't disturb him; while he was sorting through his memories.

However, he also felt sad whenever Roma was mentioned. Although he didn't know why; perhaps in his forgotten past Roma had been important to him, but not as important as Italy was to him now.

After several minutes of silence went by Germany felt a slight tug on his jacket sleeve. He turned and smiled tenderly at Italy. He held his bent arm and Italy graciously accepted it by linking arms with him at the elbow.

Germany rather liked linking arms with the smaller nation. It had certain benefits to it. Such as the fact that it would prevent Italy from wandering off and getting lost; an experience that created anxiety in Germany. He feared that someone, coughFrancecough, would kidnap him and mentally traumatize him. Or do what Germany feared even more; he feared that they would physically hurt him. After all it would be so easy to pick up the smaller man and tie him up. Germany knew this for a fact, because on several occasions when Italy was being detrimental to his work Germany would tie him up to keep him quiet. However, as Germany thought about this, the image of a tied up Italy in other positions ingrained themselves into Germany's imaginative mind.

Germany was horrified that he was thinking like this. Perhaps he had been spending too much time with France. Germany had been having thoughts like this more frequently. Wait, why did he even think of Italy in that way in the first place?

Germany's thought ran through this cycle several more times, almost making himself sick, when Italy shook him. The sudden contact made Germany take an involuntary step backward.

Italy looked surprised and explained, "I was going to tell you to watch out for the stairs."

"Oh, thanks," replied Germany. He then proceeded to walk down the staircase; one hand on the railing to prevent him from falling. However, Italy had found a faster way to travel. Germany was appalled as he watched Italy fly past him, and he ran after the reckless country; disregarding his own safety in the process. Fortunately, Italy landed safely at the bottom with Germany right behind him.

Germany rebuked him for his risky actions, "What did you think you were doing? That was dangerous!"

Italy whined, "But, you were going soooo sloooow!"

Germany leaned over so that he was looking Italy in the eyes and tenderly said, "Look I just don't want you to get hurt. So, could you please help me out by trying not to get yourself hurt?" Italy replied, "Of course Germany! I would do anything to help you. After all you're my friend!" Germany sighed in relief Italy was just being his old airheaded self.

"Now, back to the tour." Italy lead Germany through the Roman Forum, describing each building in detail including one with two pillars made out of a marble only found in a single mine in Egypt. However, that mine had been exhausted a long time ago by Grandpa Roma. Germany now understood why Egypt was never particularly friendly towards Italy.

They went through the rest of the Foro Romano with ease and were rewarded with an amazing view of the ruins as they stood at the top of the staircase that lead them out. They exited and to their left lay a rather large museum.

~PASTA!~

First of all, I'm sorry this is so late. I blame school projects.

I decided to use all Italian names for everything, so just in case.

Colosseo – Coliseum

Foro Romano – Roman Forum

Actually thanks to my beta, I now know that there are no actual siestas in Italy. (It's actually in Spanish speaking countries) So, no offense to anyone from Italy.

I'm going to keep this short though so, please enjoy and Review! I can always use constructive criticism.

Here's an anti-dedication for Alex and Sarah, for distracting me in the hall while I wrote this.

But here's an actual dedication to Alice, aka yggdrasilxxx. You are awesome! Without her this chapter just wouldn't be the same! Thank you so much!


	4. Musei Capitolini

~PASTA!~

Italy saw the large museum near them and pulled Germany towards the large museum saying that he must see the artwork of the Musei Capitolini while they were there. Germany agreed rather quickly as he had heard many praises of the artwork in this particular museum and was interested to see this magnificent art for himself. It also seemed the only way to pacify Italy at this point.

Germany and his hyper active companion casually walked to the ticket booth and purchased two tickets. Germany was about to rent an audio tour when Italy lightly placed a hand on the crook of Germany's arm to stop him.

"It's okay Germany, I can lead you through the museum. I know aaalll about it!"

Germany turned to look at Italy, who returned with a confident but slightly tired grin. He decided that it wasn't worth the extra effort and money to have to listen to the audio tour and Italy's ramblings.

They exited the booth and entered the museum. Italy led the German through the labyrinth of a museum that contained rooms overflowing with a variety of art ranging from sculpture, to portraits, ancient coins and jewelry.

Germany admired all of these pieces, especially the paintings.

Being a military man he never had any free time for art, whether it was creating it or viewing it. Heck he had his hands full just keeping Italy out of danger. Thus during this precious time Germany carefully studied each piece.

However, Germany felt that there was something out of place; not within the museum or artwork. He just couldn't name what it was that unnerved him. Something that he had grown so accustomed to that it felt eerie to be without it.

That's when he had the sudden realization that it was Italy's unnatural silence that had the German anxious. He was used to the continuous chattering of the Italian, and although he was embarrassed to admit it Italy's silly conversations were his security blanket; they ensured Germany that Italy was still safe and by his side. It was for this reason that the silence was so stifling and awkward that it caused Germany to call out to Italy,

"So…. what is the history behind this work?" Germany asked; he wasn't used to starting "friendly" conversations, especially not with Italy whom Germany believed could hold a complete conversation with himself.

Italy turned shyly toward Germany and the painting. It was of a man tied to a post with multiple arrows sticking out of his body so that he had the appearance of a human pincushion as morbid as it may seem. Yet even with all of these wounds he still had not died.

"That is a portrait of the Roman solder martyr. After witnessing many people martyred for their belief in Jesus he then became a believer himself."

Italy smiled as though he was proud of the man and his unwavering faith. But then his smile vanished.

"However this was not tolerated by the other soldiers. So, for his crime he was tied to a post and used as a target. But even after being shot with all of those arrows he was still alive and would not renounce his beliefs. He was then clubbed to death."

Germany winced at the last sentence. He had not known that Italy had paintings of such inhumane treatments even if they were heirlooms from Rome.

As Germany continued to look at the soldier he noted some injuries caused by the arrows that he had suffered himself; a wound in the bicep another in the thigh, none of which were lethal but still rather painful.

He quickly left the painting in hopes of discovering one more cheery and distracting, leaving Italy the "guide" to follow him.

Germany's search quickly yielded the results he desired as he entered a room dedicated to landscapes.

Italy traipsed into the room and collapsed on a couch in front of a rather large landscape happy for a chance to rest his weary feet.

He waited patiently while watching Germany as he traveled through the room. He didn't stare at the paintings as closely as he had with the previous art. After all the design of landscape was for it to give a sense of depth. Something it could not accomplish unless one looked at it from afar.

He glanced through the many pieces, even though the works were all landscapes each depicted a different scene. Some with ruins, others with flowers or lush green fields full of wild life.

One of the depictions of wildlife caught his eye. It was a simple painting of a pink rabbit and nothing more. But it was the simple and innocent nature of the work that made it all the more endearing. He looked to the plate below it that would state the artist and date.

"Italy!" Germany called out in surprise. He then realized how loud he was and lowered his volume.

Italy turned jumped and did a 180 twist towards the man that had called his name.

"Y-yes?"

Germany pointed at the nameplate in question and asked in a much more museum appropriate volume asked, "Is this what I think it is?"

Italy wandered over to the taller man to get a better look,

"Uwaah~ you found one of my childhood paintings!"

Germany scratched the back of his head, 'good,' he thought. At first Germany thought he might have been seeing things or have read the nameplate too fast when he read the name Feliciano Vargas as the name of the artist.

The work seemed oddly familiar; the main focus of it being a pink rabbit looking cautiously over its shoulder.

He struggled to communicate his thoughts on the painting to Italy,

"I feel as though I've seen it before."

Italy looks confused,

"Really? That's strange. After all I just had this put up about a month ago and this is your first time here."

"Yeah," Germany agreed scratching his head, "that is really weird. Forget I said anything."

Italy shrugged and headed out of the room, his mood carefree and lighthearted. While Germany stood there in front of the painting confused and troubled, trying to put together parts of his hazy past.

But, he feared that he might lose his companion so Germany chased after Italy. He could ponder over this predicament later.

They wandered through the museum for a while longer and got lost a couple times, mainly because Italy insisted that he knew a shortcut to the exit which involved going down into the basement, then up two flights of stairs, and then going through three hallways through of sculpture. Until Germany stopped Italy and roughly asked,

"Oi, do you know where we are going any more?"

Italy turned and grinned while replying cheerfully,

"Nope!~"

Germany sighed; at least Italy had regained his previous vigor. Then he paused; why was he so relieved by this? Had he really grown that accustomed to this cheerful energy that he no longer considered it annoying but almost a necessity to his sanity?

This day was getting odder by the second as Germany noted his rapidly fluctuating emotions. Perhaps he should research this later.

As they left the museum Germany noted that they must have spent a lot more time in the museum than he thought, as he checked the time and it was 7:08.

He felt Italy grasp his arm and look at him expectantly,

"Hey Germany, guess what time it is."

Germany sighed; the answer was obviously going to be asinine.

"I don't know." Italy frowned, "No! You have to guess first!"

"Fine, time for you to get a watch." Italy grinned and ignored Germany's poor attempts at making a joke. "It's time for PASTA!~"

Germany shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, where do you wish to go to?"

"I'm taking you to my favorite pasta place!"

"That's what you say about every pasta place."

Italy laughed, "That's cause I really love pasta!"

Germany grinned; it was rather nice being around someone who was so carefree like Italy. Because that feeling tended to rub off on who ever was around him.

~PASTA!~

Whoot! Finally done with this chapter. It was a bitch to write since I was having a terrible case of writers block with this one. Sorry that the newest chapter is so late though, camp and work have been taking over my time lately. I'm glad to have gotten to develop Germany's feelings for Italy a little more in this chapter. I can't wait to write the next one!


End file.
